


Songs

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton FNAF [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamilton and FNAF, Too lazy to put tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FNAF songs but it’s Hamilton in it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton, Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)
Series: Hamilton FNAF [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937269
Kudos: 5





	1. You Belong Here

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**  
You don't know what we've been through  
Things got worse when we met you  
You don't know what we've been through  
We'll show you what we've been through

**James Hamilton Jr**

My name is Eggs Benedict  
But I won't be working the breakfast shift  
This job had no prerequisite  
Does that mean I should've been hesitant  
Instead of just accepting it  
'Cause I'm digging up a couple skeletons  
With artificial intelligence  
I'd better quit now, to hell with this

Nope, I can't now, too late  
This elevator's going down to my grave  
Underground, look around, not a sound can escape  
Freaking out I'm how many hours away?  
Ah, feels like I been down here for days  
This free pizza voucher can wait  
Not gonna lie, not proud of the pay  
Hey boss, how about a raise?

A mechanical clown with a powerful gaze  
Locked in a coffin, bound like a slave  
Countin' the plates coming out of his face  
Has he found any way to get out of her cage?  
Maybe (what) they're not so bad  
Baby (yes), just stop, relax  
Sorry that I can't help you out

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

Yes, you can, we'll tell you how

Can't help but feel like you belong here  
  


**James Hamilton Jr**

But I wanna leave, I just gotta leave  
You know that something's going wrong here  
And he’s watching me, now she's onto me  
Come find out what's been going on here  
Has my progeny caught up to me?  
Can't help but feel like I'm a pawn here  
Is that honesty, when they talk to me?

**Hand Moniter:**  
Remember the crew? yes, I do  
Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy too  
But who the heck are the rest of you?  
And why has anybody been renting you?  
Welcome, Eggs, I guess you're new  
Yep, just got here, can I get the scoop?  
Sure you can, I'll get you through  
My simple guidance should make sense to you  
You'll need a vent to get to every room

There's plenty work we've left to do  
Make sure everybody's at the proper station  
Shock them for a little motivation

**James Hamilton Jr**  
Wow, that sounds awful ruthless

**Hand Moniter**  
Foxy's watching, stop moving  
Ballora hears your footsteps

**James Hamilton Jr**  
Wait was that Freddy? don't look yet

There's something with the air quality  
'Cause I'm breathing hard and it's hard to see!  
All these designs are monstrosities  
Why would a robot need lots of teeth?  
I'll try not to walk into the jaws of beasts  
Either that or a spring lock chomping me  
Is there anyone alive who can talk to me?  
  


**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

You want the scoop? follow me

**James Hamilton Jr**  
Don't make a sound if something draws near  
I'm not shocking them like they're shocking me  
Drop, crawl, and pray that we do not hear  
Did not know how awful this job could be  
Can't help but feel like you belong here  
Am I part of them? are they part of me?  
You'll do a phenomenal job here  
I don't know what he pretends to not be

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**  
I've got a dark side  
Soon you will meet him  
You'll join the circus  
I'm the ringleader  
Now come a little closer  
And I'll serve you some ice cream  
You don't know a nightmare  
'Till you've seen into my dreams

**James Hamilton Jr**  
I'm touched you've opened up to me  
Just stuck down here, that would suck to be  
But I'm walking out of that front door  
To go home with a little bowl of popcorn  
Where there are no monsters  
Just me and my soap operas  
Then why do I keep on returning?  
You'd think by now we'd all be learning

What's the story in all this clutter?  
Give me more than exotic butters  
Some cryptic lines will be fine  
Keep your innards, and I'll keep mine  
He’s pulling' strings, but I'm tryin'  
To figure out what kinda puppet I've been  
Never gonna let him get under my skin

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**  
Heard of purple guy? you're gonna like him

Can't help but feel like you belong here  
  


**James Hamilton Jr**

But I wanna leave, I just gotta leave

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

You know that something's going wrong here

**James Hamilton Jr**

And he’s watching me, now he’s onto me  
  


**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

Come find out what's been going on here  
  


**James Hamilton Jr**

Has my progeny caught up to me?  
  


**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

You know you're nothing but a pawn here  
  


**James Hamilton Jr**

Am I part of them? are they part of me?


	2. Never Coming Back Home

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

She's the robot I wanted to see

A pretty metal lady they called baby

Father said no but I found a way

How could I have known that she would take me  
Underground

To the circus

Was it worth it?

Then you came down  
You're in my world now

Stuck in a metal body  
Cold like a scoop of ice cream

I just wanted to see her  
I didn't want to be her  
Now she is the tomb that holds my soul  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause baby you might get more  
Just like you I'm never coming home  
I'm never coming home

Now I'm Baby and she is me  
Here imprisoned by my own creator  
Desperate I was planning my escape  
That's when you came down the elevator

Underground

To the circus

From the surface  
There's no doubt

You are my way out

I just wanted to see her  
I didn't want to be her  
Now she is the tomb that holds my soul  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause baby you might get more

Just like you I'm never coming home

I'm never coming home  
I'm never coming home  
Whoa whoa  
I'm never coming home  
I'm never coming home

Whoa whoa

I'm never coming home

I'm circus baby

A metal man  
A boy that time forgot  
Too many times burned  
And now it's your turn  
To feel the electric shock

I just wanted to see her  
I didn't want to be her  
Now she is the tomb that holds my soul  
Be careful what you wish for  
Cause baby you might get more  
Just like you I'm never coming home

I'm never coming home  
I'm never coming home

Whoa whoa

I'm never coming home  
I'm never coming home

Whoa whoa

I'm never coming home


	3. Again

**Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**

I haven't been myself lately  
  
I don't blame you for  
not wanting to stay  
Saying things that I don't mean  
  
Not meaning what I say  
  
  
When it's good, it's so good  
  
When it's bad, it's so bad  
"Maybe I really have gone mad!"  
What am I supposed to say  
When I end up driving everyone away?  
  
  
Cause, I am on fire  
  
A crying, burning liar  
  
Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself  
And I'm the one with the lighter  
  
Every inch of me is charred  
  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart  
Again, again  
  
And you're never coming back  
And I'm not okay with that  
  
And I should've never  
let myself get attached  
Again, again  
  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
  
What's done is done  
  
And nothing's gonna change  
I should be moving on  
But I still feel the same  
  
And it's like every day  
  
Is a fight for my life  
To get some self-control  
And when you've forgotten who I am  
  
It just feels, it just feels...  
  
I'm nobody at all  
  
Every inch of me is charred  
  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart  
Again, again  
  
And you're never coming back  
And I'm not okay with that  
  
And I should've never  
let myself get attached  
  
I lost myself hitting the ground  
  
I tried to scream and made no sound  
I should have known it was no use  
To try and run from  
The cycle of abuse, the cycle of abuse  
  
  
I am on fire  
  
A crying, burning liar  
Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself  
And I'm the one with the lighter  
  
Every inch of me is charred  
  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart  
Again, again  
  
And you're never coming back  
And I'm not okay with that  
  
And I should've never let myself get  
  
Every inch of me is charred  
  
God, what happened to my heart?  
  
I'm about to fall apart  
Again, again  
  
And you're never coming back  
And I'm not okay with that  
  
And I should've never  
let myself get attached  
Again, again  
  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
Again, again  
  
Again, again


	4. Join us For a Bite

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

(And we would love you to join us for a bite)...  
  
Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family

**Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**

We open real soon  
Try your best to hold onto sanity

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**  
Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight

**Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy:**

Down here, we're lonely

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, Rachel Faucette/Ballora, Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy, and Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy:**

And we would love you to join us for a bite  
  


**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

You've been through 20 long, frightful nights  
You've seen their faces, felt all their bites  
You know our show is so far from over  
And Freddy told us you're an organ donor  
  
All eyes are on you  
We can walk you through our dark fantasy

**Bon Bon:**

Learn what we've gone through

**Aaron Burr/Ft Freddy, Bon Bon:**

We can teach you to laugh at tragedy  
  


**Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy:**

You thought the nightmares  
Ended back at Freddy's  
We're all still right here

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

So let's get friendly!

**Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**

We're feeling festive  
Join the party, we'll try hard not to bite

**Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy**

Anger is restless  
Don't hold it against us, we're alright

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**  
The fun is starting

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy, Bon Bon:**

A celebration that lasts eternally

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

I'm always watching  
Because somebody purple murdered me  
  
We'll be found down deep underground  
What have I done to deserve this damnation?

**Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy:**

Who knows if you're the one to blame

**  
** **Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**

'Cause we don't even know your name

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

But you're here now  
And we've got temptations

**Ennard:**  
We're only playing  
Just wanted to make a few new friends

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

You plan on staying  
When you're with us, the party never ends

**Ennard:**  
You might look at me and think you're going crazy  
I lost it long ago  
You're not alone, baby!

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**  
Can't wait to meet you

**Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy:**

So join the animatronic family

**Rachel Facuette/Ballora:**

We open real soon  
Try your best to hold onto sanity

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**  
Come get to know me

**Bon Bon:**  
And you won't want to leave after tonight

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, Rachel Faucette/Ballora, Theodosia Bartow/Ft. Foxy, Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy, Bon Bon:**  
Down here, we're lonely

And we would love you to join us for a bite  
  
(And we would love you to join us for a bite)...


	5. Daddy's Little Monster

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

Down the rabbit hole we saw you come in  
Through the glass of our cages chained up where we live  
Where we live  
Please don't be afraid we're a little bent  
Broken souls looking for a way to start again  
Start again

How can we ever be free  
When our prison is skin deep  
Left to rust underneath  
Buried us down below so no one sees

Daddy's little monsters

Listen to the voice keeping you alive  
You need us we need you it'll be alright  
Yeah it's alright

We don't want to stay under lock and key  
You can help break the curse we all wanna leave  
Wanna leave

How can we ever be free  
When our prison is skin deep  
Left to rust underneath

Buried us down below so no one sees

Daddy's little monsters

If we could only shed our shells  
Wear a mask and escape these cells  
On the surface, we could start new  
We could go if we looked like you

It's time for us to make the switch  
It only stings for a little bit  
You will stay and we get to leave  
Thanks to you now everyone will see

Daddy's little monsters  
Daddy's little monsters  
Daddy's little monsters  
Daddy's little monsters  
Daddy's little monsters


	6. Circus of the Dead

**Aaron Burr/Ft Freddy:**

If you don't mind we would like to take a moment

To invite you to an ongoing performance  
In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead

Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone  
Need an audience so we can play out our roles  
Got a front row seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage  
Whoa terror's on display

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage

Terror's on display

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**

The show must go on

Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim  
Won't you be our hopeless guest  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head

This nightmare's as real as it gets

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

Good you got here just in time you better hurry  
It's our show but you're the star destined for glory  
Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see

Body count high as the tight rope will you make it  
Zero safety nets the tension is electric  
Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops  
We're going off the script

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage  
Whoa terror's on display  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**

The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim

Won't you be our hopeless guest  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head

This nightmare's as real as it gets

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

It's where fear comes to life  
Know you never stood a chance  
As you gasp for breath

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**

(Here on the stage)

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**  
You can run you can hide  
Feel the cold steel on your hands  
Crawling to your death

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby**

(There's no escape)

**Aaron Burr/Ft. Freddy:**  
It's a spectacle that drags down you six feet below  
So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home

Encore now the ringmaster comes for you  
It's the grand finale it'll all be over soon

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead


	7. We Are the Phantoms

**Phantom Freddy:**

We creep up when you cannot see

**Phantom Chica**

You'll see us when you cannot breathe

**Phantom Foxy:**  
We're only in your head, and so

**Phantom Puppet:**  
You need to fix the system

**P. Freddy and P. Foxy:**

We've been here so long we forgot

**P. Chica and Phantom Mangle:**  
What people looked like when they're caught

**P. Freddy, P. Foxy, P. Chica, P. Mangle, P. Puppet and P. Balloon Boy:**  
The Springtrap's here to rescue us  
He'll find you in the darkness

**P. Foxy:**

We'll haunt you,

**P. Freddy:**

We'll scare you

**P. Mangle**  
We're there when you are not prepared,

**P. Chica**

you won't be spared

**P. Puppet:**  
We'll find you because-

**Phantoms:**

We Are The Phantoms, we will haunt you  
We Are The Phantoms, we will kill you  
We Are The Phantoms, We Are The Phantoms  
Watch out for the ventilation

**James Hamilton Sr/Springtrap:**

Here, I am so popular  
But every moment's such a blur  
I'm thankful that I'm still alive  
All I need to be satisfied

Just right outside of my door  
I feel them near, and they want more  
Their purpose is to bring me down  
While they have me surrounded

**P. Freddy:**

We'll haunt you,

**P. Foxy:**

we'll scare you

**P. Puppet**

We're there when you are not prepared,

**P. Mangle:**

you won't be spared

**P. Chica:**  
We'll find you because-

**Phantoms:**

We Are The Phantoms, we will haunt you  
We Are The Phantoms, we will kill you  
We Are The Phantoms, We Are The Phantoms  
Watch out for the ventilation

We Are The Phantoms, we will haunt you  
We Are The Phantoms, we will kill you  
We Are The Phantoms, We Are The Phantoms  
Watch out for the ventilation


	8. I am the Purple Guy

**Security Guard:**

Hello, hello! Umm, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside…  
Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved…  
  


**James Hamilton Sr/SpringTrap:**

So here we are, my body inside this nightmare  
Don't you stare for too long at my curse  
It happened too fast  
What happened in the past  
Is something I would constantly rehearse  
  
Yeah, I'm aggressive! Nightmare unleashed!  
Feast your eyes on my magnetic  
Demise beneath  
All the tattered wires  
Your futile demise  
Will become your curse!  
  
So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
Then the blood so profound came to send me down  
All the cable in my brain  
Making me go insane  
But the soul still lives!  
  
I am the purple guy  
Come and see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!  
Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm the purple guy  
You now die!  
  
It's been too long  
The blood shed on the walls inside of me  
What was I to do when they could see?  
There's only one suit  
What else was I to shoot?  
Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity  
  
So now I suffer  
Turmoil and fear is all around  
You see the phantoms  
Are yet to be freed  
But they're stuck inside  
The immortal fire  
That burned them all 'til the end was surely near!  
  
So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
Then the blood so profound came to send me down  
All the cable in my brain  
Making me go insane  
But the soul still lives!  
  
I am the purple guy  
Come and see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!  
Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm the purple guy  
You now die!  
  
Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone  
  
Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone  
  
Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone  
  
Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone  
  
I am the purple guy  
Come to see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!  
Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm the purple guy  
  
Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone!


	9. Five Long Nights

**James Hamilton Jr:**

I just picked up a new job  
But I'm hoping it ain't hard  
After all it's a nightshift

  
I'll be working the graveyard  
Urban legends aside  
I think I'll be fine

  
There's no way these things are alive  
It's just a robot with nothing inside, right?

Not like I'm fighting to survive  
What was that noise?  
Bonnie is gone

  
Honestly, my skin is starting to crawl  
Something is coming, they're walking the halls  
And now that my power is starting to crawl  
I'm sick of seeing all these sinister faces  
Why am i working for minimum wage?

If i could be killed they should give me a raise  
Why did they hire me? This is insane  
Enjoy your five long nights

  
Kick back and grab a slice

  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Make it to six and you'll be fine

What's with all of these accidents happening  
And we're still in business

  
That is baffling!  
All these cameras better be accurate  
I can't imagine if they get their hands on me  
Got a long past full of tragedy

  
What was the bite of '87 actually?  
Why does it seem like every event as Freddy's no less than a massive catastrophy  
You don't need to reiterate gravity

  
By making sure i don't run out of batteries  
Or they might reconfigure my anatomy  
Adding me to their mechanical family!

Enjoy your five long nights

  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Make it to six and you'll be fine

Okay 6 AM rolling around any second now  
Come on, let's do this  
Come on baby I'm ready for it

  
Let's go 6 AM don't got all night  
Tick-tock tick-tock  
Everybody just uh stay in your designated places no need to come to the back office

I smell a foul odour  
I think it's getting closer

  
I'm having hallucinations  
How much longer til' the night is over?  
Maybe the place is haunted  
And all they want is closure

  
But i really don't give a damn  
I just want to clock back and knock back a cold one

Chica's tweaking out  
Now Foxy's peaking out  
Freddy is creeping around

  
I'm losing my power just keeping them out  
Look at this article, reading it now  
Learning more info that's creeping me out  
It's 5 AM I'm going steady, now I'm screwed it's Golden Freddy!

Enjoy your five long nights

  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Make it to six and you'll be fine  
Enjoy your five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss

  
Make it to six and you'll be fine


	10. The Hamilton Family

**James Hamilton Sr:**

I was lost and was afraid  
I believed all of their lies...  
I believed that i was safe  
And that i would never die...  
Now i'm all alone  
I've been hiding in the dark  
I just want to go home  
But my deeds send me too far...

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, James Jr, James Sr/Springtrap, Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**  
All stay strong  
We live eternally...  
All is well in the Hamilton family...  
Lives, they fell to pure insanity...  
All is hell in the Hamilton family...

  
 **Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby:**  
I often do pretend  
Can't you see i'm broken down...  
I wish this were the end  
But continue on i vow...  
Now i'm all alone  
I'm still hiding in the dark...  
As saddened souls, we roam  
We can only go so far...

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, James Jr, James Sr/Springtrap, Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**  
All stay strong  
We live eternally...  
All is well in the Hamilton family...  
Lives, they fell to pure insanity...  
All is hell in the Hamilton family...

**Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**

Dancing to forget,

Innocence inside my head

But when my world went dark,

All I felt was dread

Now I'm all alone,

dancing sadly in the dark

I want to go home

But I fear I won't get far

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, James Jr, James Sr/Springtrap, Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**

All stay strong  
We live eternally...  
All is well in the Hamilton family...  
Lives, they fell to pure insanity...  
All is hell in the Hamilton family...

**James Jr:**  
Always begging please  
Yet the outcome i would dread...  
I've fallen to my knees  
Let my pride get to my head...

  
Now i'm all alone hearing whispers in the dark...  
I wander through the past  
Seeing memories afar...

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby, James Jr, James Sr/Springtrap, Rachel Faucette/Ballora:**  
All stay strong  
We live eternally...  
All is well in the Hamlton family...  
Lives, they fell to pure insanity...  
All is hell in the Hamilton family...


	11. Labyrinth

**Helpy:**

It's a bright new day  
And it's your time to shine  
Time to take  
Your career into your own hands  
  
Spend all your money  
And the stars they will align  
‘Cuz you've become  
A part of Freddy's band  
  
Just be careful about what you buy  
You never know what's hiding inside  
But we can't prove anything, no  
  
So make sure you take  
All responsibility  
For whatever your new business plan will bring

**James Hamilton Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap:**  
  
It's closing time  
Gotta clean up all the messes that were made  
Order supplies, and advertise  
Wait, I hear voices on every side  
  
And I wonder where  
And I wonder why  
Where do they hide?  
  
I'm sorry, you've been misinformed  
This is just a never ending labyrinth and nothing more  
Endless circles of fear  
Chasing cries of children that seem so near  
  
Out of reach  
You will never find them  
Don't you see  
This is where your story ends

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby/Scrap Baby:**  
  
Closing time  
We're gathered here together just to play  
  
All these souls  
In one place  
And this gift we appreciate

**James Hamilton Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap:**  
  
Come together, friends  
We'll take them off your hands

**Ennard/Molten Freddy:**  
Don't try to defend  
Forget the money that you've spent

**James Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap and Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby/Scrap Baby:**  
  
We will be complete  
Your job is obsolete  
We can now do what we were created to do

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby/Scrap Baby:**  
  
Father, I will make you proud

**James Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap:**  
  
I'm sorry, you've been misinformed  
This is just a never ending labyrinth and nothing more  
Endless circles of fear  
Chasing cries of children that seem so near  
  
Out of reach  
You will never find them  
Don't you see  
This is where your story ends

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby/Scrap Baby:**  
  
This is where your story ends

**James Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap:**  
  
This is where it ends!

**Eliza Schuyler/The Puppet/Lefty:**  
  
This is where it ends!

**Ennard/Molten Freddy:**  
  
You will never find them!  
  
Don't you see

**James Sr/Springtrap/Scraptrap:**  
This is where your story ends!

**Helpy:**  
  
It's a bright new day  
And it's your time to shine  
Thank you for all you've done


	12. Just Gold

**Angelica Schuyler/Golden Freddy:**

Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold

  
Some bots are just distractions

  
Some bots are just gold

I'm not the bad guy

I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analysing

  
There was a time, not so long ago at all  
I was just like you, can you hear my call?

Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there  
I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware  
In the beginning, I kept a keen eye

  
On the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig  
Ain't going home so l better go big  
Just got to glance at cam 2B

Then you get a little surprise

  
It's me

You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind

Time for the main attraction

  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old

  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold

You did a good job

  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave

  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved

I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit

  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining

I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrapyard immunity  
Take it with pride

  
And enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind (it's all in your mind)  
But in the end I think that you will find

You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction

  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions

  
Some bots are just gold

You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old

  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold

  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold


	13. I Can't Fix You

**Alexander Hamilton/Circus Baby/Scrap Baby:**

I've been trying for so long  
To sing you the right song  
To show you something different every day  
So you hear what I have to say  
Like puzzle pieces  
And now we're here at a standstill  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out

That's something I know all about  
Shocking, ain't it?

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt

  
I can't fix you  
(I can't fix you)

I can feel my heart breaking  
Mistakes I've been making  
I'm running out of patience to pretend  
This isn't how I'll let it end  
My feigning fading

  
You've been mourning your loss here  
And that's grinding my gears  
How can a human lose their self control

There's nothing left to make you whole  
I'm done explaining

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

This is what happens when you leave it to someone else  
If you want it done right you should just do it yourself  
You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines  
You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside, just like me

And now we're here at a standstill

  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out

That's something I know all about  
Shocking, ain't it?

We have a lot more in common  
Than you would be calm with

  
It's like we're the same person, me and you

We both don't know we can do

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

  
Is it because I can't be her  
Made me awake and make me hurt

  
I can't fix you


End file.
